Demons
by Finnigan13
Summary: Cuando mueres, no esperas convertirte en un demonio, ¿o sí?
1. Un Día En Mi Vieja Vida

**Hey! Esta es una historia nueva. Es mi primer fic Emmett/Rosalie, y al principio no sabía si iba a ser esta pareja u otras… No es mi primer fic de Twilight, de hecho tengo otro en otra cuenta. Como sea… denle una oportunidad a este y díganme que opinan, ¿sí?**

Me he convertido en un demonio. Sí, exactamente, un demonio.

Lamento no presentarme, mi nombre es Emmett, Emmett McCarty. Y me he convertido en un maldito demonio. Ya sé que lo he dicho tres veces, pero es que no lo supero.

Verán, todo empezó esta mañana cuando me levanté. Todo estaba totalmente normal, hice mi rutina diaria de ejercicios con mi playlist de ITunes, luego me bañé y me cambie. Prepare mi desayuno y tomé mis cosas para irme al trabajo. Mi trabajo de verano, de hecho. Soy un adolescente de 17 años y aquí en Toronto es época de vacaciones.

Cuando terminara el verano iba a ser un Senior e iba a convertirme en capitán del equipo de Hockey. Si, lo sé. Muy canadiense. Como sea, volviendo a mi día. Mi trabajo de verano consiste en ser asesino a sueldo y hacer uno que otro encargo, si quieres ver a gente suicidándose por bullying, ¿ven? ¿Acaso no merezco ser un demonio? Pero no por esto me convertí en un demonio.

Cuando me dirigí a hacia la oficina de mi jefe, Billy Black, procuré llevar mis armas y demás cosas. Una vez allí, saludé a cada uno de mis colegas y la secretaria de mi jefe, Sue.

-Hola, Sue.

-Emmett, cariño, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Lo mismo de ayer.

Asintió y pasé a la oficina.

Billy Black era un hombre nativo americano. Estaba en silla de ruedas a causa de un atentado que un enemigo le había preparado. Hablé detenidamente con Billy; esté me informo que debía hacer un rápido encargo, matar a una anciana.

Luego de que me diera la dirección, me dijo que podía ser creativo. Ya tenía una idea.

Una vez que llegue a la casa de la mujer, salí de mi Jeep y entré por la puerta trasera que no tenía seguro. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la anciana y le toqué el hombro haciendo que está se diera un susto de muerte. No, no murió. Yo fui el que murió.

La anciana se levantó rápidamente, sacó un cuchillo y si temor alguno me apuñaló de manera rápida. Al parecer está mujer sabía que vendría alguien, porque tenía el cuchillo preparado.

¿Y ahora? Se preguntaran. Pues nada.

Mi alma se fue a un lugar oscuro… Sí, un lugar oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba o que pasaba y que tiempo había pasado.

Siempre pensé que cuando morías, te daban la oportunidad de ver como reaccionaban las personas a tu alrededor y como fue tu funeral, etc, etc. Pero no fue así. Estaba en un maldito lugar oscuro.

Divague y divague por aquel lugar oscuro, sin saber, cuanto tiempo pasaba. Tal vez minutos, horas, meses o años, no lo sé. Hasta que la vi. Era una luz, MUY brillante. Me dirigí hacia ella, como si no hubiera mañana, como si mi vida dependiera de ella, algo irónico, porque estoy muerto.

Cuando alcancé la luz, me encontré con una muchacha de cabello castaño, que vestía de negro. Miré mi vestimenta, yo también vestía de negro.

-Bienvenido al infierno, Emmett ¡Felicidades, eres un demonio! – dijo aburridamente.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre?

**Lo sé, es corto… Pero díganme si quieren que lo siga o no… ¿Vale la pena? **

**También les invito a pasar por mi otra historia "Verano en Lima" es SwanQueen, pero tiene muchísimo de Twilight! Es un crossover… Pero es más comedia que otra cosa. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Bienvenido, Es Solo Una Prueba

**Nuevo capitulo… :3 Gracias a las personas que pusieron un review! En serio gracias! :D**

**Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. **

**Dejen reviews!**

-¿Qué? –le pregunté a la chica-. ¿Un demonio? ¿Y cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?

-¿Eres sordo? Sí, he dicho que eres un demonio y sé tu nombre porque simplemente lo sé. Ya te enteraras de cómo funciona todo aquí y como te iras enterando de los nombres. Por cierto, me llamo Bella.

En el infierno… estaba en el jodido infierno.

-¿Tú también eres un demonio?

-Duh – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero, ¿estoy aquí por los encargos?

-Principalmente. –dijo mirándose las uñas-. Realmente no están malo, Emmett. Es como una gran escuela aquí. Mucha diversidad.

Sígueme.

-Como veras, todos estarán vestidos de negro. Realmente no importa lo que te pongas será siempre negro. ¿Tienes Pumas? Negras. ¿Una gorra de los Jets, los Blue Jay, Lakers o Toronto Maple Leaf? Negra. Incluso esa sudadera de Canada que tienes puesta, es negra.

Miré mi sudadera que antes era azul marino y ahora era negra.

-¿Cómo rayos?

-La magia del infierno, querido – dijo como si estuviéramos en Disney-. Mira, aquí haces lo que quieras hacer, pero luego del trabajo.

Señaló una habitación.

-Salón de juegos. Una cosa, aquí se te dará misiones, a medida que haces misiones se te da algo que anhelas.

Asentí.

-Te llevare con el jefe de por aquí.

Caminamos por el pasillo. El lugar no parecía tan malo, parecía una escuela y solo se veían adolescentes.

-¿Solo hay adolescentes?

-En este edificio, sí. Pero no siempre estarás en este edificio, claro aquí están las habitaciones y eso, pero afuera hay todo un mundo.

Se paró frente a una puerta y me dejó pasar. Una muchacha de mi edad, que se veía muy pequeña estaba sentada en el escritorio y miraba una revista de modas, al verme se levantó y me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida, mire a Bella, que solo rodo los ojos.

-Alice, lo asustas – le dijo a la chica.

La chica se separó de mí y me indico que me sentara, ella también lo hizo.

-Soy Alice Brandon, y yo me encargare de decirte las misiones que te tocan – sonrió feliz-. Tengo entendido que eras asesino a sueldo y provocabas que algunas personas se suicidaran, ¿no?

Asentí y me pregunté qué habría hecho esa pequeñita personita.

-Bien – soltó una risita-. Te diré lo que hice. Nací en 1889, y morí cuando tenía 16 años. Cuando tenía 13 años decidí que sería buena idea robar en las casas de grandes personas y esa riqueza tenerla solo para mí. En total robé 14 casas y maté a 7 personas, 5 de ellos niños d años.

Fruncí el ceño, ella era demoniaca y luego miré a Bella, quien alzo las cejas.

-Yo también estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué hiciste tú? – le pregunté.

Tengo el derecho, ¿no? Ella ya sabe lo que me paso.

-Nací en Phoenix, Arizona en 1993. Morí también a tu edad. Vendí drogas desde los 16 años, nadie de mi familia o amigos sabía nada, pero lo hacía en sus narices, mi padre incluso es policía. A mi familia le mentí descaradamente y con mi muerte los hice sufrir tanto, que me convertí en un demonio.

-¿Y tú llevas desde 1905 aquí? – le pregunté a Alice.

-Así es.

Mierda, casi toda una eternidad, más de un maldito siglo. ¿En serio eso pasa por ser malo?

-¿Aquí hay tiempo?

-Solo cuando conviene. – dijo Bella-. ¿Tienes alguna misión para él?

-Venganza, para aquella anciana. Solo un pequeño susto – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona-. Si la matas, mejor.

-¿Seguiré siendo asesino? - ¿Acaso estaban locos aquí?

-Demonio, Emmett, demonio. Ahora vete y sé creativo y diviértete.

De repente ya no estaba en la oficina moderna de Alice; y por ende ni Alice ni Bella estaban aquí, no estaba en frente de la casa de la anciana y al parecer nadie me veía. La casa tenía las cintas de la policía y varios agentes investigaban. Me encaminé con el ceño fruncido. Esa anciana me las iba a pagar. Tenía grandes planes y proyectos.

Iba a entrar cuando vi que ella salía por la puerta trasera, miraba por todos lados; estaba preocupada. Podía poseerla y mandarla a su propia destrucción y así lo hice. Aproveché cuando vi un autobús y me lancé para que me atropellara.

El autobús no tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando el cuerpo de la mujer salió disparado a todo dar por la vía cayendo en el jardín de los Anderson, los viejos amigos de mis padres. Me reí satisfactoriamente. Misión cumplida.

La señora Anderson salió rápidamente de su casa gritando por una ambulancia, mientras el señor Anderson le tomaba el pulso a la mujer, quien estaba totalmente muerta.

Recordé cuando empuje a un tipo en el metro la semana pasada. Le di un pequeño empujoncito con mi hombro y el tipo ya estaba en los rieles con una pierna rota y gritando. El tren se lo llevó en menos de un segundo.

De repente todo se hizo oscuro y aparecí en la oficina de Alice.

-MIERDA –dijo sonriendo-. Me caes bien. Mataste a esa mujer de una manera genial. Te felicito.

Me reí nerviosamente, y es que la adrenalina corría por mi alma, cuerpo o lo que sea.

-Vamos al comedor, muchacho.

-¿Comedor?

-Claro, debemos alimentarnos, de vez en cuando da hambre – sonrió y comenzó a saltar y a bailar mientras nos dirigíamos a esa cafetería.

Tal vez no todo fuera malo, incluso creo que tengo una amiga para la eternidad.

Estando en el comedor Alice se sentó con Bella y un muchacho llamado Jasper, quien se presentó educadamente, Alice se adelantó a contarle porque estaba aquí; el asintió compresivamente. No me atreví a preguntarle que hizo.

En vez de eso recordé que estaba en infierno.

-¿El diablo eres tú, Alice?

-No – se rio-. Yo estoy a cargo de decirte que te toca hacer como misión, el diablo es el jefe supremo de TODO por aquí y no se le ve con frecuencia.

-Ya, pero también dijiste que tendría algo que anhelara cuando terminara misiones y yo no he llegado bien aquí, cuando hice una, ¿no merezco algo?

-Esa fue una prueba, viejo – dijo Jasper- para ver si eres eficiente haciendo misiones y no te tienen que dar entrenamiento o algo, casi todo el mundo es eficiente. Eso es pan comido, viejo.

-¿Entonces no recibiré nada?

-No – dijo Alice frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Tendrás habitación con alguien, si es que quieres recibir algo hoy – dijo Bella.

Excelente… Habitación con alguien. Al menos tenía a 3 conocidos.

**¿Qué opinan? DIGANME! **


End file.
